


The Girl That Time Frgot

by Ablackrose1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablackrose1/pseuds/Ablackrose1
Summary: There is much destruction in the world. But what if you had the power to change it? The ability to see and change the future in one small act? Would you do it? Whit if you were cursed to see the worst death possible for the whole world and know how to stop it. Well its all in the book, all you have to do is look.





	1. Chapter 1

To my darling little Kirrie. At eight-fifteen tomorrow morning your father and I are going to die. To you, we leave everything in both bank accounts and the house. We also leave Samantha to take care of and protect you. I know that because of your severe combined immunodeficiency that you can’t go outside. The house has the necessary precautions for you to live. I have written a letter to New York social services and it is on my desk in the library. When they come to pick you up, you must give this to them. I wish it didn’t have to be like this, I love you so much and I despise that you have to lose me and your father like this but there is no other way. Once a sere sees how they die, it is bound to come true. 

P.s. Kirrie you must never forget to write your predictions down. 

2005 May 3rd, 8:15 a.m. the car crashes and bursts into flames, there are no bodies, and there is zero chance of survival. Happens in Queens New York. This is the first prediction of the seer saw and recorded at the age of 4. There is no funeral, and the child within the house now belongs to the state and nothing can change the predicted future ahead. Social services can’t remove the child without the risk of her getting sick and dying. Samantha the nurse that had been helping before the parents died, will move into the house permanently in a week's time.

The child is still in shock, sitting in the window. Her bright green eyes are blank as if the child had never lived, it is a look that no child her age should wear. The child's parents, Mr. and Ms. Velea were medical engineers. Trying to make hospitals better and easier to afford for families. The entire fortune from their medical breakthroughs and success went into the child's bank account. She would have a check-in with social services every two months. There are no other living relatives to take care of the girl, so the child becomes the property of the State. By ten thirty, all the documents are signed. The cars leave the two-story house on Madison Avenue at 11 a.m. 

The child never leaves the window seat. Then the tears began, falling from the child's eyes. This was how she finds out that her nightmares are the future. The light brown hair falls in her face, it is in these moments she vows never to make a friend outside her house. No other human being would ever enter through the front door. The outside world was not for her or her gift they could live without her predictions as they had for the past 1,300 years ago.


	2. the assignment

2017 March fifth, Ms. Harper will come to talk about my social interaction and my schooling at 10 a.m. We will come to the agreement that I should talk to people my own age. And some of the local high school students will come every week till its fine. There will be three different people. Names Peter Parker, Ned Leeds, and Mary Jane Watson. They will come as a group on March 10th at 4 pm. One of them is Spiderman. Be prepared to talk with the adults in the group that comes. Midtown high. “Would Peter Parker, Ned Leeds, and Mary Jane Watson please report to the counselor's office, please. Thank you.” MJ looked over at her two friends with disdain, “Great. What did you dorks do.” Peter looked at her and shrugged, he had no clue what was happening. Peter picked up his stuff and headed towards the main office. He was sure no one had seen him landing on the roof before class this morning and had meat Ned and MJ inside. There was no way they were in trouble, so maybe it had to do with the decathlon team. As the three of them walked into Principle Morita’s office, they see a tall middleaged woman with dark blonde hair. “Thank you all for coming, this is Audrey Harper. She is a social worker and she has a community service opportunity for you all.” Peter looked over to Ned and MJ out of the corner of his eye? Then back at Principle Morita and then over to Mrs. Harper. He studied her for a few moments before looking forward again. Why would a social worker want help from three high school students? “The reason I asked for you three is that you fit the description that Mrs. Harper was looking for. I will let her explain.” Mis. Harper placed a vanilla folder in front of them. A picture of a young girl looked back at them. Her hair was light brown, thrown up in two long ponytails. Her eyes were green and she was wearing a light purple dress. She had a dull expression. “This is Kirrie Velea. She has SCI and is 16. She lost her parents at 4 and has been raised by her nurse and has lived in her house since birth. She is about to graduate from her online college schooling and getting her writing degree. The only problem is her lack of social interaction. I talked with her and her nurse yesterday and both agreed that it is in her best interest to talk to people her age. We have chosen you three because you are on her intelligence level.” Peter was… well, he didn’t know how to feel about that? Was this going to be expected of him? He was shocked! How was this going to work! What would be expected of him if this was mandatory? “I know that this is a lot to take in. I will give you three days to think it over, clear it with your guardians and see if this is workable for your schedule. This is not mandatory and I don’t want to pressure you.” MJ looked over at her friends, she looked back at Mrs. Harper. “What would be expected of us?” “You would come over maybe once a week for an hour or two, any day that works best for you and simply get to know her. Samantha, her nurse, is just not enough for her brain. I will leave my number with you if you have any more questions.” She handed each of them a card and walked out. Peter took the card and put it in his bag. He would talk to Mr. Stark about this when he saw him later that day.


End file.
